Serperior Wraps it up
by trystrike
Summary: So basically this is a fake trailer for Serperior in smash 4 because I think it would be interesting


**This is just a fake trailer I came up with because I really like Serperior to be in because they've confirmed a final evolution water and fire starter so it only makes sense that there'll be a grass type starter and it's Serperior because venasaur and chesnaught are from the same gens as charizard and greninja and sceptile would be a ninja like Greninja and Torterra would be too slow which leaves us with Serperior and it would give us an interesting move set completely unlike anything else**

Mario,Link,kirby,DK and Pikachu are seen walking threw a forest with link in front cutting any branches in the way with his sword.

Pikachu's ears suddenly twitch and pikachu stands on its back legs and the party stops while a hissing sound is heard.

Donkey Kong ,acting on animal instinct, jumps at a large bit of shaking foliage but is thrown right back at a tree. Everyone looks at where DK was thrown in shock.

A serperior is seen sliding in a zigzag line and suddenly rises the front half of its body while a cobra flute is heard in the backround. Serperior whips it tail as it freeze frames with the captions "Serperior. Wraps it up!"

Serperior bows its head as it hisses and jumps at the invaders of its territory.

_Gameplay cutscenes_

Serperior swerves it's body left and right like a snake to a flute.

Serperiors tail glows light blue in the air and it does a flip and hits kirby which sends kirby far down and Serperior higher in the air.

Serperior is seen wrapped around villager and tightens its grip twice and then unravels itself with the end of its tail grabbing villagers leg, spins and then throws villager away.

Serperior is seen hunched over with its eyes glowing at a dazed pikachu.

Serperior jumps up and then spins around going upwards.

Serperior shoots a green orb at donkey kong who is blown back and Serperior goes to the other side and spins around going up and hitting donkey kong who is sent out of the ring.

Mario send a fire ball at Serperior who send an energy ball back at Mario and both attack hit dead on.

Serperior is seen staring at Arbok.

Serperior hits Link with a tail swipe which glows green and jumps in the air and does a flip hitting link with a light blue tail swipe.

Charizard is seen hitting Serperior with a flame thrower then a flare blitz.

DK charges up a punch but is wrapped by Serperior and thrown upwards and hit with Serperiors upwards spinning attack

Kirby,with the Serperior copy ability, throws an energy ball at Mega Man and Serperior hits him with an energy ball as well sending him off the screen. A close up shows Kirby doing his wave at the screen taunt while Serperior does its dance like a cobra taunt.

DK,Mario and Pikachu are seen running at Serperior who spins around and turns into a giant twister made of several leaves and after a while sends it up with the other players going with the twister.

The Smash Bros 4 logo is seen forming with the blue and red fire effect and the Screen goes black.

The screen transitions with a growing circle to show Serperior hanging DK by his leg and shakes him about and DK looks unhappy with his arms crossed while Pikachu,Link,Mario and Kirby are laughing at the scene and Serperior then winks at the camera.

**So yeah I just thought that Serperior would be really cool and before you say Serperior is illogical...OLIMAR IS A GARDENER! WII FIT TRAINER JUST POSES AND TALKS! AND PEACH IS A PRINCESS WHO DOES NOTHING IN HER GAMES! _NOTHING!_**

**Serperiors move set:**

**neutral special:shooting a green ball**** from its mouth(energy ball)**

**down special:flips while using a down light blue tail swipe which sends both the opponent straight down and Serperior straight up(dragon tail)**

**side special: sends 3 light green orbs at the opponent which bounce back at serperior and restore a bit of health with a sparkle effect afterwards(mega drain)**

**up special: Spinning around upright going upwards**

**neutral smash:tail glows light green and hits the target with a sideways tail swipe(leaf blade)**

**up sm****ash:spiked roots go upwards and hit what ever is above Serperior(frenzy plant)**

**combo neutral:vine whip**

**neutral grab: tightening its grip while wrapped around the opponent(constrict)**

**side throw:wraps its tail around the opponents leg and throws it to the side**

**up taunt: swerves to the left and to the right like a dancing cobra**

**side taunt:hunches over with its eyes glowing(leer)**

**BTW I actually predicted that Charizard would return as a stand alone character a year ago**


End file.
